


A New Frontier

by AlkekBorough



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Affection, Angst, Blood and Gore, Exploration, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkekBorough/pseuds/AlkekBorough
Summary: A young man, (Denis for now) receives a mysterious package with even more mysterious contents and a ticket to a performance in Paris.With no one stated as who could've sent it, he settles for the theatre.What will happen inside it, and has he a chance of escape?*That here is my first story here, so sorry if something is off. Thanks lads!*
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Dmitri Johannes Petrov & Grigori Olyat, Ellie Rose & Reginald Copperbottom
Kudos: 1





	1. Sudden Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A package arrived, with content unknown.  
> What could be the cause of that, and who sent it?

"Oh Paris, how comes that I've never missed you?"

And that although it is my first time being in this huge place. The circumstances by why I'm even staying in this city at all are too bizarre as well: I have always dreamt about going to a metropole so full of story, culture, of a city breathing freedom and spontaneity, but my wallet would never allow me that, as well as my tedious job back in my home town.   
A boring job full of boring tasks, boring people, everything just so annoying to the point that I wanted to quit the next day, nothing interesting really.  
But before I even had the chance of doing just that, an package suddenly arrived in my mail box, which was strange since I don't even have anyone sending me letters, not even my parents. It's the 21st century, who is using mail anyway?   
But what was even more strange was the contents of it. What it was?  
A dream perhaps, but an upmost welcoming one.   
Inside the envelope was a letter, a ticket and something that I believe could be a compass of some sort. I took a quick look at the ticket first, since it was the first thing that struck my eye.

I took a glance at the finely printed ticket and read what is said.

"We welcome you to our Presentation of 'Orfeo ed Euridice'. Included are the travelling costs and a seat in the 3rd row of the oldest completed Opera house in our magnificent city of Paris. We await your arrival.

Signed,

Le directeur de l'opéra,

D. L."

...

This has to be a joke, I thought. A prank maybe? But who would make himself all that trouble for a stupid joke? A scam? Maybe, but when I took a look at the compass-like item, I knew there had to be something real to it. No one would just send something so precious to a complete stranger. Maybe it was sent to the wrong person? I therefore checked the address, only to get let down once again. It IS addressed to my place. Just...  
Without a clue I took a first look at the unknown item.  
The outside of the item was a barren brass, barely scratched and well polished to make it look quite valuable. The strange thing is that is seems to have a lid on it, maybe something else, a watch?  
Without any thought I opened the watch to behold its contents.  
Once again, baffled by my own mind, I tried to understand the interior, only to miserably fail.  
Instead of a normal clock ticking inside, it is unlike anything I've seen before.   
The first thing catching my eye is the very middle of the compass, due to a small, dark blue light shining right through a small, fine gemstone.

The strong arcane aura around this, whatever it is, thickened the more I looked at it. It seemed that the gem was some sort of starting point, for the reason that multiple lines travelled from the inner circle, where the gem was located, to different points of an outer circle, just barely covered by the lid when this thing (it could be a compass?) was closed. Currently all the lanes deepened into the circle were all black, out of colour. It just felt natural to believe that maybe these lanes will be filled at some point, but by what, and when?  
Just what in the hell is that thing I was looking at?  
The last thing, the letter. Hopefully it would bring me a few answers to all these questions inside my head. Who sent me these things? What is this Opera thing about? What in the hell is this compass? Just what in the hell is happening!?  
With my highest anticipations I opened the letter hastily, tearing the paper in a few places.  
Please be the thing that solves my riddles.

You know what the funny thing is? When you expect something so extreme that you can't wait to see what happens? What climatic ending your actions and interactions will bring out?  
Nothing. A blank piece of paper. Already yellowed. No scent, nothing.

That's it. Whoever is playing this stupid game with me is going to see what happens. I'll play along, as long as it takes. Besides, I wanted to quit my job anyway, so why not check out what this choice has in offer for me?  
It won't kill me to check, right?  
Right?  
...


	2. Hasty Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived, Denis finds out more about the circumstances, and the director who has given him the opportunity to be here.

I almost wanted to change my mind the second I stood in front of it. This huge, ancient structure, full of mystery, an aura with overwhelming force keeping me at bay.  
"I wish I could read all these signs, It would have saved me a lot of time. Stupid mind, can't even read a foreign language." Ah whatever. We have a specific reason for technology, and this here was a prime example of that. Good thing I got here in time, only half an our before the stage opens up and for me to finally understand whatever this situation is about, I hope. 

The outside of the building alone is breathtaking. The entire front is covered in ornaments, showing different animals, people, and patterns seeming to flow all into one big composition, everything planned out to the smallest detail.   
Other than the marble pillars and gold and silver plated embellishments, the figurine standing on top of the building conquers my sight, standing there and greeting everyone passing by with its striking look.   
Three people, one standing in the middle, holding something high up into the sky, and the two other left and right of him, supporting the main character and at the same time having their own unique characteristics about themselves. While the one in the middle seems to have nothing on (except clothing of course!) the one on the left side, sitting next to him seems to be wearing a hat of some sort, or is it something else? The one on the right, who rather looks like a 'she' if I think about it, has a flowing mane falling down onto her head and shoulders. Too bad it is green like the rest of the statues, I guess using copper as material was not the best idea after all.

"Wait, what is this... ?"

The second I looked away from the statue standing atop the building my back pocket suddenly started to shiver, making it look like a call is coming through. But my phone is in my bag, what the...

"The compass?" 

I opened it without any hesitation. To my surprise the gem, the center to hold the whole picture together, suddenly glowed up, shining with a moody but relaxing dark blue. Just like the sky today, I wish I could stare it for just a bit longer. Before I could even decide, I was interrupted by a voice seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Ah, there you are. Welcome to the Opera, Monsieur... ?"

I jumped a bit backwards, after being surprised by the voice coming from someone standing right in front of me. I didn't mean to, and maybe I'm starting to have second thoughts about all of this. Now someone is talking to me in a manner like that, although no one should know me in this city? And what is it with that compass now?  
No way I can look at it now. Don't worry, just play it cool. You wanted a story after all, you remember?

"Ehm... " 

That small hesitation gives me enough time to at least check this guy out, whoever this guy is.   
In front of me is now standing a rather tall man, almost hidden in thick black clothes with thin white stitches embellishing the elegance of his suit. Not only does his suit look clean, so does the rest of his look, especially his precisely trimmed orange beard, winding itself around his nose. A quick glance at his eyes tell me that man has experience in whatever he is doing, and is determined to complete whatever he is planning to.

"Oh, please don't mind if you don't want to say your name out loud. The invitation has been sent out anonymously after all. May I see your ticket? "

I don't like this. How does he know all of this before he even talked to me? I have never said ANYTHING about an invitation or a ticket to anyone. Just who is he? What is this game he's playing?

"My ticket? I never said anything about wanting to go there. Just who are you?", I asked.

"I thought that this question may come up. I'm sorry, I should have seen that coming.", he apologized.   
"My name is Monsieur Droite de L'homme, and as you maybe may know, I am the director of this fine facility. The reason the package with the inventory arrived to you was my cause, even though I know nothing of its contents except the ticket for the performance of course."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you talking to me?", I asked again.

If he does not give me an answer now, I will run as fast as I can. There is a difference between an adventure and a horror story, and this is slowly turning into one.

"Well, the reason why I have found you out of all these people is due to a letter I had received beforehand, telling me to search for a young man on this date waiting for the performance to start. As an item of recognition I was given a description of a round, small pocket watch-like item, who's owner is the man I should search for. To be honest, I get a lot of requests, usually from the high society, but this one is by far the strangest I've been requested. Not only is it very vague, which I'm used to, but it is the only one with no name attached to it. The only thing giving out who the writer could be are three initials: H. C. E. I wanted to decline at first, but the letter arrived from the mayor himself, stating that this request has to be followed at all costs, or otherwise I will be fired", he said.   
"You do seem to be quite an interesting personality if I might say. Do you maybe have an idea who this mysterious, well, client could be?"

It has to be some kind of farce, a con trying to scam me. What are the chances of ALL of this being true, of all these things just coming together? Now I'm interested, whoever you are.

"Excuse me just a bit, but this is really a lot to take into. You do realize this story of yours just sounds very fake? Why would the mayor of PARIS give you a letter telling you to look for me during this presentation?"

"But here you are, seeming to understand what I just told you before."  
He has a point.

"But I don't know anyone in here, you are the first one whose name I at least heard of before, besides the damn president! And now you want to tell me some figure no one knows about wants me to be here? Someone higher than the high society of France?"

"If you would like to take a look at the letter that was given to me, I have it right here. I understand that you assume me to be a shady figure, but this is something not even I have any power over. To tell you the truth, I probably have as much of a clue as you do right now.  
If this letter can at least shine some light into this situation, I will gladly give it to you."

While he was talking, I think I heard an accent coming out of his eloquent speech. It certainly doesn't sound French, but does it really matter?  
No, whatever is happening right now has given me a sense of exploration. Hey, I think this might even be fun. I mean who could resist a mystery adventure in a completely foreign town with high-level people playing along? The mayor, the director, and someone completely unknown?  
And it still plays together, it all makes sense.  
Am I even listening to myself?  
...

He reaches out to his pocket inside his fine jacket and gives me a letter, with a wax seal that has been already broken. The inquisitive look on his face is suggesting me to read it.  
After hastily opening the rather fine feeling letter, I quickly read its contents.

"To whom it may concern,

I, H. C. E. , hereby request the current director of the Opéra Garnier to seek out a possible client which will be watching a performance to be destined in a fortnight.

He will be identifiable by a specific item used in front of the opera, namely a brass pocket watch with a light possible emitting from the watch itself.

This request must be followed through at all costs, if who it may concern seeks to stay in one's profession.

Failure will not be tolerated.

Signed,

H. C. E."

While reading the contents again and again, I further imagined who this figure could be.  
What could he be wanting from me? Does he even know me?  
Without any real clues on hand, I folded the letter and gave it back to Droite, who was already expecting the return.

"Who is this guy? And you really have no idea who it could be?", I asked.

"I'm sorry, if I did I would have told you already", he answered.

"So in other words, we're talking about someone no one really knows wanting me to watch this specific performance while you find me in front of this theatre?  
You know what? This could be very interesting to say the least."  
No turning back now for me. Whatever is waiting inside this building will be expecting me soon, I cannot waste any more time.   
Say, is it time already?"

He looked at his watch, with a surprised look that he tried to conceal the best he could.  
  
"Oh my, it is. The show is beginning in 15 minutes, the other guests are probably inside already. Seems like a good time to enter, if you mind?"  
"Not at all. And please, call me Denis", I insisted.

The last thing I saw before he turned around to lead me into the building was a sincere smile forming on his spruce lips.

Before we entered the main hall, we, first he and then I to be exact, passed under an ominous archway. Written on it were the words: 

'saisir la peur et façonner le sort'.

I wonder what it means.


	3. At First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denis has entered the theatre, still knowing nothing about the mastermind who brought him here.  
> The story has begun.

"I know I am already repeating myself, but welcome to the Opera. I hope this will be to your liking."

The introduction flew right past me, with a view inside this very first room that has me in its grip completely. The roof was higher than the buildings inside my village, and the decorations inside were even more elegant than what was seen from the outside. Veneers full of shining white and blazing gold completely engulfing the walls, with splendid statues from prime times decorating the room.  
The lounge was suited for a king, someone of highest prestige, and yet I was standing in it, a complete stranger to this gigantic world.  
The director observed my observation of the lounge, only to smile to himself in personal contribution.

"Looks like the charm got you in already. But you are not the only one, since so many people come in almost every day. Today is a special day as well, since we're expecting someone very special to arrive today as well", he explained.  
Someone important? Could whoever he is be the one who's looking for me?  
In a huge room like this it is no surprise that one feels monitored too.

"It is not the one that you are maybe expecting, unfortunately." His glance became more serious.   
"This guest is someone that is known throughout the high society, and is known to attend the opera quite regularly. It would certainly surprise me if she is the one you, or rather we are looking for.", he said.

Of course it couldn't be that easy, now could it? No, I'm too used getting spoiled right at the beginning. 

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to meet the preparations for today's show. Everything is already prepared for you, only move up the stairs and go through the corridor until you're at the stage. The ticket should tell you your seat." He keeps talking.  
"If you would like some advice, I would recommend talking to the other guests while the stage is still being prepared. Maybe you will find something out that could help us ascertain who the mysterious client is. Don't worry about your language skills, you will certainly find people speaking more than just French, just have a quick listen.", he said.

I followed his advice and tried to identify anyone speaking words that I could understand.  
Quickly enough, I could identify multiple languages, mostly European ones, like Spanish, German, and English. 

"Good luck to you, mon amie. " How cliché.  
The tall man hastily waves goodbye and goes upstairs, vanishing inside the corridor.

Here I am, standing completely alone with no one to talk to, all by myself.  
Looks like the story is finally starting now, whoever is seeking my appointment.  
I glanced over the crowd, men and women of all ages and sizes, mostly wearing expensive suits and extravagant dresses with oversized hats, making it rather look like a carnival than a meeting point for the rich and powerful.  
No wonder I wouldn't fit in, with my casual clothes and white sports shoes I could as well be a total outsider.   
Not good, with a look like that no one would talk to me, let alone take me serious.  
Before giving up and again thinking about getting into the stage as soon as possible, something red is jabbing my sight, and it's not one of these flamboyant hats.

A headset? Maybe I'm not the only one standing out after all.   
He could be a good start to my search.  
I moved through the dense crowd, occasionally earning a few words thrown after me from people I brushed to get to where that bright red beacon was coming from.  
I tried to excuse myself as best as I could, only to earn either a few laughs or intensified glares towards me. At least not everyone is hostile towards someone below them, good for my cause.

The man with the striking red earphones was now standing round about 20 feet away from me, standing with someone else in a corner remotely away from the crowd.   
He also doesn't have a suit on, but just a plain T-shirt with a jacket thrown over his shoulders. The other person at least has a suit on, I wonder who they both are.  
The implemented bar was almost in hearing distance, maybe it would be a good idea to listen in whatever they are saying before I start with my round of questions. One always has to be prepared, no matter the circumstances. At least something I've learned from my tedious profession, if you can call it that.

While sitting on a small bar stool connected to a pipe that makes the stool rotatable, I tried the best to listen to what these two were saying, concentrating only on their voices and cutting out whatever noises are blaring behind my back.

"... you know how these work out, you could've at least brought a suit Charles!"  
He almost screams, making it easier for me to listen in.  
"But they don't fit me, it just makes me stand out even more, especially with these things on y'know."  
He supports his headset with his palms, presenting it to his partner.  
"Why do you even have them on in here? You never heard of a concealed mic? Why do you have them on all the time anyway? It's gonna screw up the entire operation!"  
"Sorry Henry, I just, like them, that's all."

Operation? In here? What are they talking about? They look like bodyguards, maybe they are protecting someone important? Either the already expected guest, or...   
Keep on going, tell me what you are talking about.

"Sorry, but this is really important, I really need this to go as smooth as possible."  
"Don't worry Hen, with me around nothing will happen! I have the greatest- "  
"Yes yes I know. Now c'mon, the show is starting soon, we have to be prepared until it happens. Just like we discussed it before, alright?"  
"Oh, okay. But have you thought about that one plan that I... "

Damn it, no answers for me then, only more questions to add to the existing pile. What are they now doing in here? Should I follow them?  
No chance, they would spot me in an instant. They have to be trained in this, well, at least one of them should be. What a pair they make alright.

Suddenly, a high-pitched ring is heard throughout the foyer, leading the guests up the stairs almost instantly. 

"Oh the performance is starting soon, what a relief! Finally I don't have to talk to the other pesky patrons in here! Let us go, Reginald.", exclaimed a woman before heading up the stairs as annoyingly as someone could. The addressed one quickly follows, in any case someone standing under her position of power.  
Looking importantly, walking around like a peacock with its feathers out and going into a side corridor rather than the majority of the crowd.  
Is she the expected guest the director has been talking about?  
Curse, I should've asked Droite out about her to make sure. Whoever she is is now out of my reach anyway, since that corridor has a bodyguard standing in front of it, only passable for those of sufficient priority.

I moved up from the chair and up the broad stairs into the small corridor leading to the stage, full of feelings I've never felt before. Excitement, but also fear. Joy as well as dread, everything mixed well into a shaken mind that is trying to understand.  
So far I've gained nothing of importance, only leads already cut off.

Standing in the corridor I can't help myself but feel another emotion, stronger than what was before: Angst. Why suddenly? Nothing will happen, it is just a god damn performance, what should happen?   
Just like an assembly line I progressed further, not knowing what stories will await me in there.

"The show must go on!", someone said wryly. 


	4. Full Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad is going to happen, Denis can already feel it.  
> Whatever happens, he won't be prepared for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some gory included in this one marked with **  
> Just skip that part if you don't want to read that one!

There it is, the auditorium, the heart piece of the theatre where everything is met with preparation and perfectly executed into one fluid play. No mistakes are tolerated here, and if one is made, it would ultimately eradicate all progress completely.

With an even higher roof, seemingly to be out of reach for anyone trying to reach the top, the brightly illuminated yellow scent pillars and frets shine a divine halo, fighting the raging ire of the bloody red curtains. Too big to be moved by just a crew, let alone a man alone, with even more intense crimson red, cheering their bloodlust and presenting themselves in their best shades and power. A powerplay between good and evil, unknown of which side will win this everlasting clash of swords and might.   
Between them multiple rows of black chairs, unaware of in what predicament they are, stuck between two never resting sides that are continuously launching attacks against each other.  
Everything has its exact place, its exact purpose and practice, with no way of declining their fate. All that is done is predefined, nothing is left for chance to come into play.  
And at last, the glass dome, the beast making this play primitively possible, has everything under control: Who is who, what is done, what will happen.  
Lights scattered across the scene only support the existence of all, merely assistants of an entity bigger than them.

And yet, everything is interchangeable just by one hand, solely needing one man to entirely change the sight of this clashing fight. Only one.

Unknowingly I stood right in the entrance of the auditorium, not realizing that other guests are using the same entrance to find their seat. What brought me back to reality was a deliberate shove moving me further into the room. The perpetrator quickly walked past and eyeballed me, only to roll them a moment later.

"Watch where you're going kid, otherwise you could hurt yourself. No one knows what could happen in the future, do they?", he said in an almost numbing accent.   
He said it in a deliberate way to almost make it sound like a threat, but also as words of experience. From the looks of it, he had to be rather old, maybe around 80 years, yet he still was full of energy. His physique and gestures prove this point further. Unlike his body, his grey beard seems to be all over the place, untrimmed like nature intended to. Why would someone like him be in a place like this? Well, that speaks for us both I guess.

When the old guy passed, another one quickly followed by, having a comment on their own on the situation: "Don't worry about him, we have other problems to take care of, you remember?" He was quite taller and even stronger than the old person, as well as younger.   
Whoever he is, he seems to travel alongside him, but as a bodyguard, or as a companion?  
Based on what he just said, probably the first one.

The old guy quickly answered with an inconspicuous nod before turning to the left into a row of chairs and moving outside of hearing distance. Whoever they were, I should watch out for them if I want to stay here without a black eye or broken bones.

I quietly eyed the room for anything to jump out of the box. The lodges that were closer to the entrance were filled with people already, but no one I knew from the lounge.  
Whoever this woman was had to be on the right side of the lodges embedded into the walls, and if I were an unbelievably rich man I would take the one with the best view, which probably would be one high above, somewhere in the middle?  
I wish I had brought binoculars with me, and with no other way of checking these lodges out I could cross them off, at least for now.

What about those two guys from before? If I remember correctly, they went through the same door as me, they should be in here somewhere. But where could they be?

Come on headset, show off your colours.

While I moved forward, before I reached the front rows, I registered the set I had recalled before, still being the same bright shade my memory recalled.   
For whatever these two are planning, having a seat in the very first row doesn't seem to be the best idea. Just what are your plans, you two? Maybe that is the plan Charles was talking about before going in, god I hope not.

Without an idea to where my actual seat was, I took out the ticket and glanced over it once again: 'Row 3, seat 20'.  
That is directly behind them! Maybe my luck is not running out after all.  
I tried to move to my spot the fastest and at the same time without attracting any attention towards myself, which is already hard enough with the looks of mine. I don't need more people hissing at me than those who already have.

Having arrived at my seat I quietly sat down, making me one with the crowd around me.  
From where I was sitting at, I had a fairly generous view at the two, and could even hear what they were saying.  
The fairly naïve Charles was sitting left of Henry, who looks more experienced in his task than his green partner. Both their heads were closer to each other's than their bodies were, making it harder for me to understand what they were saying. I couldn't understand everything they were saying, only snippets of their talk, but that would have to do for now.

"So what are we doing here now?"  
"We're here to protect someone. We believe that someone in here might have a plan of 'putting off' our VIP during the performance, and we have to have an eye open for anyone who might look suspicious." He now moved closer to his colleague.  
" ... watch out for ... anyone ... director ... perpetrator ... , understood?"

The director now? What has he gotten with them? They could be just hired by him, or something more than that is playing behind my back. Maybe he's worth a shot, if I can find him.

"Don't worry about me Henry, we've gone through this a hundred times already! You know how reliable I am, right? No one is better in what I am doing than anyone else!"   
Henry looks to be a little bit over the edge now.  
"Charles, this here does not involve flying around, it's rather the exact opposite of it, if you catch my drift?"  
"Oh. But of course Henry, have no worry about me. We will find this guy in a second, I swear!"  
"You just asked what we were doing in here a minute ago. Again."  
He is right about that, I have to give him that.  
"Oh, ehm... , that was..."  
The only answer Henry could give was his hand covering his eyes, grunting in the process. His partner looked at him with a sorry face, not being able to explain himself out of the hole he had dug himself into.

"What a couple."

There was no time left for them go into their plans however, because the lights have dimmed and the starting melody introducing the play has begun to play. A few quick tones from a violin, starting the piece.

While the melody was building up, I felt the same shiver coming from the back pocket that I had felt before, back when standing in front of the theatre.

"Again?"

Everyone was focused on the stage, so they wouldn't take my actions into account. The only problem could be that blue light anyhow, so I opened it while covered by the mass of my jacket.

Unlike before, something has changed in the picture. Before, all the lanes were blackened out, but now a small blue path has lightened up, coming from the emerald. The line didn't go through the entire lane, only stopping about halfway and being blocked by a small, fine gear built into the lane. Nothing else has changed so far.  
Why would it change now, has something happened? Is it controlled by someone or can the compass do it all by himself? But why would it work like that, what intentions does it have?  
Curse, this is getting irritating. Better concentrate on the piece before I completely lose focus.

I glanced over the two to see if they are doing anything. Besides the occasional looking around at the stage, nothing would really change with them.

The opening has played, about three minutes have passed until the stage finally opens up to present the contestants and their fate that come with them.  
In the middle was a man, clothed in white robes and kneeling on the ground in despair while exposed to the chilling melody. The desperateness coming from the music shows his emotions, to have lost what is most important to him.  
He sings in agony, loud enough to fill the entire room with his grievances.  
Suddenly, multiple people dressed in black robes start walking towards the lamenting man, forming a circle around him. Then they start singing a choir, engulfing him further until he is a part of the crowd. The black robes try to take him away, back into the darkness that they came from, but the man in white refuses and instead tries to get out of the group.

Just as this scene developed, my sense of fear did too, for a reason I didn't know. Was it the scene's intention or something completely else?   
That is when I realize that something has changed with the compass. I looked at it from the outside, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary, so I opened it.  
The gem suddenly changed colour, from its moody dark blue to a less intense but bright pink. Again, it has changed without anything interacting with it, but this time the change was more extreme and unexpected.   
Why did it change? Why does it scare my like that, WHY do I know that it changed!? I shouldn't be able to tell that from the outside, yet here it is, something new I can only see now. Is it trying to tell me something?

While trying to thing over all the possibilities that came plausible to me, the gem intensified in britghtness as well as in colour, changing its menacing pink into a threatening red, making it almost look like it was filled with blood.  
No no no, that has to be bad, something is going to happen. But what, where, who? Is it going to be me!? What are you trying to say to me!?   
...  
Am I going to die here?  
PLEASE, I don't want to die...

In the second the pleading man got carried away by the black clothed group and the music stagnated with one last note, a small noise could be heard for anyone who kept trail of their surroundings.

*cling*

It sounded like glass colliding together, and I would`ve preferred that much more.   
Just a second later, a scream could be heard from the audience, a shriek filled with so much terror, like fingernails on chalkboard, that everyone in the room could hear it.

*CRASH* 

The sounds were ear-deafening, nothing could've covered these noises, no matter how loud the orchestra played.  
The room was now filled with dread, with existential shock anywhere one can look.  
Screams were heard left and right, and everyone jumped up from their seats and ran into every direction, as long as it is out of this room.

The sounds that started this madness spreading like a wildfire came from a chandelier, fallen into the crowd's seating, destroying everything that got in contact with its force:   
The chairs, the ground, and... the...

No. That can't be happening. Don't tell me they are...

I couldn't see exactly where it hit, only that it was somewhere right in front of me. I could even feel the air nuzzling around me, but was too shocked to notice it.  
The chairs around the impact were still around, only those that got hit could be distinguished from the rest.   
The seats that got hit...

"What the!??"

No thoughts given about what I would be doing, I ran to the point of impact, not knowing what would await me there. I just screamed out their name, not thinking about what effect it could have.

"Henry! Charles! Are you alright!?"  
What I had to see there made my skin crawl. My stomach couldn't keep up with the images my brain sent in.  
I stopped before them and vomited over a chair into the second row. Every thrust I gave over the chair only made myself feel more and more miserable. Tears started to form in my eyes, they kept flowing and flowing, with no stopping in sight.  
"No, this can't be real, it cant be... IT CAN'T BE!"  
With one last kick from my abdomen I tried to stand, with wobbly knees and a heavy head.

With enough confidence I looked at both of them again. A picture that I will never forget.

**

Both were lying on their back, inside the crater made by the chandelier.  
Henry's head was completely spliced open, breached open like a watermelon thrown onto the ground. Not even that, but his neck was broken like a twig that was driven over by a truck. His eyes were still open, slightly in shock.   
The torso and stomach are relatively unharmed, the clothes are teared in a few spots.  
That can't be said about the legs, that are crushed in multiple spots due to the seating position in which he got crushed by.  
Boney pieces could be seen sticking out of the leg, even a few whole bones crawling out, having punctured his legs.  
His body is bent unnaturally in multiple places: His mentioned neck, his right arm and both of his legs, the left one bent and broken in three different places.  
He is completely annihilated, barely resembling a functioning human being anymore.

His partner Charles didn't stand a chance either.  
The headset he wore, that is now cut in two pieces, saved his head from mayor decapitation, it however didn't save him from his gruesome death.  
His expression of complete disbelief and fear only added to his already awful state.  
One eye is pierced, hold in place by the piece of the chandelier still stuck in his eye socket.  
Multiple bruises are scattered across his face and throat, a few still bleeding.  
Similar to Henry, he suffered multiple broken ribs and bones, especially on the right side of his body, main points being the shoulder and hip area.  
Small and medium-sized lacerations can be seen under his T-Shirt, hiding the worst behind the accident.

Both are bleeding heavily from the head, causing their blood to mix with the colour of the carped into one mix of dark reds.

**

They didn't stand a chance. No one could withstand a force so big onto someone and still be alive after it.  
Instantaneous death.

And yet, Henry is holding Charles's hand as if he tries to calm him down.  
It had to happen before the impact. He tried to comfort him. He was scared.  
And now they are dead.  
Completely dead.  
Gone.

The major damage couldn't be seen from where I was standing, but even that was enough to make me throw up again.  
More and more came out, until the nausea got the best of me, making me fall onto the ground in complete shock.

Could I have done something? Was that what the compass tried to tell me? And now they are dead, all because of me? Because I didn't act? Because I didn't know?

Complete darkness surrounds me, before I even had the chance of running out of breath.

The only thoughts jumping in my mind were the pictures of Henry and Charles, taken out in one of the most brutal ways imaginable. 

I had to know, it gave me a hint. I should've known.

I killed them.

Murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, that's my first real story that I want to write, and still got a few ideas how to keep it going. I have no idea how this will turn out but ill try the best I can to make the sotry satisfying.  
> No promises though, because I kinda suck at writing them.  
> But thanks for taking an interest in it!


End file.
